Mission in Minnesota
by AuroraFerreri
Summary: Dark Aurora Megatron's Daughter is on vacation. She soon discovers a new Mech Named Steelbound and learns he is Ironhides lil brother but not much older than her. They are drawn together in more ways than 1. How will this bowed with Megatron and Ironhide.
1. Time for Recharge

**Mission in Minnesota.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers they belong to HASBRO. I do own the OC's, Dark Aurora (Decepticon) and Steelbound (Neutral). _

_This story is based off of my re-life sightings of vehicles that look like some of the Autobots and Decepticons in this story._

The sound of a speeding tire's entered the quiet town of Detroit Lakes. It was in the middle of the night and the town was asleep save for a few patrol officers on duty. A dark colored motorcycle zipped through the town, when it went through small pockets of light it was seen to be mostly dark red with black and chrome accents.

Another dark vehicle motored silently behind the motorcycle almost like a mute guardian. This car seemed to be a cop car, but if one were to look close enough at this police car it would say,

_"To punish and enslave"_

"Dark Aurora why again, did you decide to come here of all states! Why couldn't we have gone to Cybertron?" Barricade was unhappy because Megatron ordered him to baby sit his daughter Dark Aurora who was currently on vacation.

Rolling her optics she replied "Barricade…" she whined, she was tired of trying to explain it to him. She actually didn't know why she was drawn here but she just was she couldn't explain it. With a sigh she spoke again this time with more patients "Cade, I just wanted to come here ok…you don't have to be here you know. I can take care of myself, besides there are no Auto-scum in this area anyway they are all still back at their stupid base."

Contrary to what she thought there was a small platoon of Autobots already on their way to Minnesota.

"None the less princess, Megatron ordered me here to watch over you" Barricade had sneered her title on purpose because he knew her not to care, all she wanted was to be treated like all the other Decepticon's. She was Megatron's daughter so the army called her princess after the earthen movies they had observed. But Dark Aurora was one of Barricades friends and he knew that she knew that he was teasing her.

"At least it's you and not Dirge or some other mech that always calls me Princess. By the way how's Ravage doing?" Soundwave had allowed Ravage to tag along and she was inside riding with Barricade. Ravage would have been riding on Dark Aurora seat in her motorcycle form like normal but an oversized cat bigger than a Lion and Tiger put together was very out of place on earth period. Humans tended to calls these a Liger or in some parts a Tilon.

"Ravage is sound asleep D. A" Barricade answered back. He did not blame her for asking though because no one, not even Megatron would stand against Soundwave if one of his cassettes was injured in any way.

**-somewhere on the HWY-**

"Ironhide You remember what Optimus said?" Ratchet was having a hard time keeping his balance and patience. Luck for ratchet Prowl was in the lead, lights flaring to indicate an escort threw towns. This ment Ironhide had to slow down threw towns.

"I bloody well meb'er…" Ironhide growled, '_Ironhide, You are not allowed to fire upon your brother with witness around someone could get hurt. Also remember to be civil with him because we do not know why he is here and need to find out why._'

Optimus's words echoed threw his processor. Ironhide had plans to attempt to be patience with his lil brother. "Cide's hatchet, I won't hurt him much I'll only hurt him a lot" Ironhide said threw comm'link into the trailer.

Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Ratchet were all riding in the trailer that was normally pulled by Optimus Prime himself but it was currently being pulled by Ironhide. Optimus was hoping that the trailer and extra weight of the mech's hiding inside it would slow Ironhide down, It didn't. Bumblebee and the twin's shared a worried look.

Sideswipe was still nursing his backside from a battle a couple of cycles ago with the Decepticon's. Ratchet had repaired it of course but it was still tender on the bumpy road. Sideswipe had the vague notion that Ironhide was hitting pot holes on purpose. Once in awhile when Ironhide went over a particular big bump, Sideswipe swore he saw Ratchet stifle a smirk.

The gash that caused his tenderness was from Megarat's little Brat Dark Aurora. No one on the Autobots side of things cared for her much because she was so much like him on the field of battle. She was even beginning to lead her own attacks! Things were getting bad in a since because that meant that if she got proficient at leading attacks the Decepticons could spit their attacks to two different regions splitting the autobots!

Prowl growled over the comm' into the trailer, "Welcome to Minnesota, Land of 10,000'd Lakes."

Bumblebee answered Prowl's comm' "Thanks Prowl."

After a moment he went back to his thoughts, the only thing they knew about IronHide's brother was that Ironhide and SteelBound did NOT get along that well and it usually ended with gun fire. Optimus himself would have come along but then there would be no one of high enough rank at the base.

"Now up to Detroit Lakes!" Prowl said with sarcasm. 

Dark Aurora swerved a little bit and slowed down to match up with Barricade.

"It's getting late and we have been driving for at least two cycles." She swerved again getting more and more tired.

"Agreed, we need to find a suitable place to rest and is easily defended." said Barricade.

It was not long before they found a suitable place near a lake surrounded by tree's on all side and a minimal maintenance road leading to it and out of it. No one would be able to find them. Barricade opened his back doors and let cool moist air flow over Ravage to wake her up. A couple seconds later she climbed out and yawned widely.

"Are we finally in Minnesota, D. A?" Ravage asked sniffing around. She had been in recharge the whole way, hidden in Barricades back seat.

"Yes we are and Cade and I are in need of recharge our selves. Would you mind taking first watch?" Dark Aurora asked. She really didn't have to ask she could have just ordered it but she was too tired to order around any one. Barricade cleared his throat,

"D.A there will be no need for Ravage to take watch, our shelter is ready."

When Dark Aurora turned around she gasped at the 'shelter'. It had to be a portable base because it was fairly large.

"Barricade how'd you bring this along?" D. A said in astonishment!

"Sub-spaced it, took awhile to fit though." Barricade said with a tired sigh.

Barricade lead the way inside, it had appeared only big enough to hold the three of them but it was capable of hold a small platoon. Barricade gave a quick tour and they returned to the central quarters were there was an energon dispenser, they all sat down and enjoyed some fresh energon. Having there fill Barricade should each of them were their designated Quarters would be located.

"Here is your's Ravage." Said Barricade, "Soundwave, fashioned it for you."

There were pillows every were along with a small bathroom and a couple of cubes of energon. Purring loudly ravage walked in and flopped onto the nearest pillow which happened to be the biggest anyway.

"Good night Ravage." Dark Aurora Laughed at her friend.

Soon they reached dark Aurora's Quarter's but they moved on a few paces and Barricade showed her his door so she would know where his was. After saying good night to Barricade D. A. returned to her own quarters. She walked over to her berth and sat down on it. After a minute or two she sighed and got out a small hand held communicator,

"Megatron," She spoke to the little device. After a few seconds a big grey grumpy face appeared on its screen.

"Who is it!?" Megatrons gruff voice sounded threw its speakers. She laughed at him not realizing that she had her finger on the communication button, so he ended up hearing her.

"Dark Aurora?" Megatron sat up in his berth and the thermal blanket that was covering him slide down. Revealing a sleeping Starscream next to him, who was smiling in his sleep.

"Ewe Dad please do not tell me I—" She was cut off as the screen shifted and Starscream was no longer visible.

"That is none of your business young femme. Your not old enough—" this time Megatron was cut of by D.A.

"Dad we have been over this I am Full Femme now so stop treating me like a youngling!" Both Dark Aurora and Megatron were glaring at each other for a few moments. It was very clear that this was an on-going argument.

"Ok Aura you win, this time. Now have you arrived in what was that place called?" Megatron's optics were squinted in concentration. "Minntonka, mintasote, ah I remember Minnesota" He grinned at his own success, only to be met with his daughters rolling optics.

"Took you long enough!" She teased. She had a very good relationship with him and could easily tease him.

"We have made base near a lake unoccupied by humans and after a bit of reconnaissance tomorrow I will start searching for whatever it is that has called me here." Dark Aurora said formally getting down to business.

"Very good but stay sharp you never know what might have called you up there." Megatrons said cautiously.


	2. The Day Begin's

_**MIM 2**_

_**Authors Note:**__ MissCHSparkles helped me put words to a spark pull and I am deeply appreciated to her for that._

_Sonya is my human OC and the best way to describe her personality is to have you think of Abby from NCIS. I will try my best to describe her for those of you who have not seen NCIS. But I do highly recommend that you do watch it._

_I do deeply apologize for the long wait on this chapter. I have had writers block severally and needless to say recently I was…bitten by my writing bug and muse all at the same time._

_I hope you enjoy this new Chapter._

It was midday before any of them had awakened out of recharge. Dark Aurora was the first to online her optics. She was very stiff and still felt tired from all the driving and keeping a hologram going the whole way. The only reason she could think of that she had awoken was her tanks were bone dry. She slowly got to her pedes and went to her wash room.

Soon she ambled into the rec-room and sat down at a table sighing she had taken a refreshing wash and now was awake. She slowly took in the room it was build simply for traveling. She idly wondered if this mini-base was an invention of Starscream's. It was well designed and extremely functional. In the rec-room there was an energon dispenser like normal, and a cube washer and organizer.

Soon she heard the soft patter of Ravage's pedes and the heavy drudge of Barricade. Both looked freshly cleaned and very hungry.

"How long have you been up Aura?"Barricade asked getting himself a cube and Ravage a bowl of Energon.

"Not long…just enough time to freshen up and have my first cube of energon." She said getting up herself and getting her second cube.

Ravage climbed up onto the bench, "Thanks Barricade" She purred, lapping up her energon greedily.

Barricade sat down still seeming to be very tired but awake. "So what is your plan today D.A?"

"Well I think some reconnaissance would be in order then figure out what drew me here…" her optics dimed a little as she stopped mid sentence and stride. Ravage looked up from her bowl and gave a hiss, arching her back.

"Dark Aurora?" Ravage said alerting Barricade to her odd state.

"Its pulling again…it's so strange?" She had placed a hand on her chassis just above her spark chamber.

It wasn't a pulling per-say but…a pulling no less. It was a strange pain, when she went in any other direction it would hurt like someone was tearing at her chassis plates but as she went north it wouldn't hurt but feel like thousands of electrical tentacles tickles and caressing her spark and chamber.

-**Country side**-

Steelbound stretched out on his back his mostly grey body taking in the heat of the rocks around him. He was mostly gun metal from the door handles down but from the door handles up including his hood he was gloss black. Accenting his body length from head-lights to tail-lights along the color separation of his two base colors was a dark purple flame that looked as if it was melting the colors together. He had a role bar with five lights on it, were as his older brother IronHide had stacks and no extra lights. Each had a custom front bumper with winch, but Steelbound had a grill guard with flood lights on his custom bumper.

He had found an abandoned query soon after he had landed and made it his home. There were plenty of boulders around and small caverns he could utilize for his base and he did so with pride.

He closed his optics and sighed, "Ah Chromia was right this planet is peaceful, plenty of energon, good cover and plenty of ammo, But no decent Femme's."

"Steelbound is that all you think about? Ammo and Femme's?" spoke a voice not far away.

Steelbound warning systems activated at an incoming object. Without opening his optics he rose up his servo and caught the small boulder that had been launched at him. It had been launched from a catapult about 5000ft away and he had plucked it out of the air like a human would a tennis ball after it had been tossed at a wall.

"Damn-it Steelbound I can't ever surprise you if all your systems are active!" came the voice again.

Along with the voice was the soft sound of gravel crunching under boots. It quickly became obvious that the female voice was coming closer. She rounded the bend of boulders Steelbound had piled up to make a makeshift stone berth. She climbed up a metal staircase her boots clanging loudly. He had imbedded the stair case into the biggest boulder where he rested his head for her to be able to get to him easily and get his attention.

"Sonya what have I told you about _trying_ to surprise me?" Steelbound said after yawning.

"I know, I know nothing surprises you…I could always try to contact Chromia and get some ideas from her?" Sonya said with a chuckle.

"Were would the fun be in that? My sister in-law knows too much as is…thanks to my iron-ore of a brother." Steelbound growled.

His human friend was a tall lengthy young woman; she had pig-tails held in with skull hair ties. She wore a dark purple and black button down blouse with lacey fringes and a miniskirt to match with black and purple stripped leggings. Her boots that made so much noise on the steel steps were knee high and studded with spikes. Instead of laces they were outfitted with adjustable buckles and gem accented skull clips. Her earrings were quite in comparison to the main part of her outfit. They were elegant gem crested black bats; she was also adorned around her creamy neck with a three tie necklace of purple deep water pearls. She had an eye brow piercing along with a tongue piercing; on her wrists was an odd bracelet of sorts that was metal and looked very advanced and highly technical. Her eyes were hazel with sun flowers in the center and held the look of deep intelligence and playful annoyance.

"Well…I could always try to get a hold—"

"Don't even finish that thought Sonya…I will not have you contacting him!" He said rolling his helm to face her, his optics on-lining staring at her. They were intense and bright as the sun. His optics were the color of sunflowers with a hint of green. In every sense of the word they were a match human and transformer, at least eye/optic wise.

-**Somewhere in Minnesota**-

"Rise and shine sleeping slugs" Came Ratchet's voice.

It was just before sunrise and most of everyone was still sleeping save for himself, IronHide, and Prowl. Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker who were all still sleeping in the trailer all groaned.  
"Man why are we getting up so early? Sunstreaker you're drooling on my armor!"

"Ow! What the?"

"Hey!"

"Will you two watch it!"

"Eow!"

"That's it!"

The twins had gotten into a fight and dragged poor Bumblebee into it as they rolled around in the trailer they had managed to bust open the trailer door. They had collided with Ratchet to his surprise and had tumbled with him for a few moments before being suddenly pulled apart by IronHide and Prowl.

"What'r yer do'n?" IronHide growled holding Sunstreaker and Sideswipe by their neck struts. Prowl had untangled Bumblebee and Ratchet from one another and was helping them up. Ratchet looked ready to throw wrenches and Bumblebee look just glad to be on his pedes. Ratchet was seething but before he could sub-space a wrench Prowl spoke up,

"Time is of the essence and I suggest we get back on the road to the human town of Detroit Lakes were Steelbound was last spotted."

"Yes…Prowl is right." Ratchet sighed then continued "A round of energon for everyone and then back on the road."

_**Authors note:**_

_I apologize that the Autobots part of this chapter was so short.  
I do hope I did a good job at describing my OC's and giving my readers a good mental view of them. I would deeply appreciate reviews and suggestions as I am still new to writing solo._

_Thank you and please review._


End file.
